watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 152/@comment-38462233-20190308204454/@comment-27702860-20190308234609
Wall of Text! Actually, just to distill a couple of things: 1. A Very Special Tomoko Episode: just as Tomoko came to understand how her "peeping" at girls panties and the like is offensive by experiencing the anxiety, will she understand that hurting Uchi was wrong since she feels the same way Uchi felt? 2. So . . . ''One Piece?: unless Uchi's Friends turn into idiots, I suspect they will figure out what she tried to do. Who knows how that conversation will go, and it may talk a bit of time for Uchi to explain exactly "what" she wants from a relationship with Tomoko. The points '''Lurking Good' made could apply. Fine. How does Tomoko react to learning that. On that point she has denied, to herself, being a lesbian, but she seems to do so because she does not feel attracted to girls, while acknowledging she can undertand why boys are attracted to, say, Yū. I am not denying that Tomoko could be bisexual or even come out as a lesbian; I just do not see it yet, but that could change. IF, say, Yū confessed that she wanted to "explore" or "experiment," I think Tomoko would need a lot of tissues . . . for the nosebleeds. What did you think I meant? "Disgusting!" IF Yū confessed she was in love with Tomoko? That is something different. So how does Tomoko respond to being told that, "look, Kuroki? It's 'Kuroki,' right? The thing is, it seems that Uchi has a crush on you."? The $473.58 question! What if they tell her when she is around Yuri, or Yoshida, or Katō? 3. "Disgusting?" ''Moi?!: The one thing that Tomoko has going for her now is she does have friends. Everyone of them has "issues," except for Katō, she has her basement . . . and the shackles. So she ''may be able to talk to some of them. Oddly enough, she has been open about some things. Her conversation with Yuri where she talks about the infamous "Yandere Boy Mix"--she says she was listening to pornography. What does Yuri think she was doing as she was listening . . . even if she was not . . . yet? "There is this girl who has a crush on me!" Oddly enough, she might talk to Katō about it since Katō, despite Tomoko's fears, is not judgmental as far as we can tell. The other thing she has is she has less of a reputation for "Weird" than she thinks she has. While she might be known as "The Girl Who Looks at Dicks," she just got caught doing what other girls, and boys, do as teens. Uchi's Friends do not immediately look at her as, "Oh! That Weirdo!" So she may receive assurance from Uchi's Friends, and her own that, "well Tomoko, you do do some strange, sometimes irritating things, but we think you are basically okay." Or Ogino will find out, decide to have a "Coming Out" celebration one morning, and start dumping lesbian relationship books on both Tomoko and Uchi's desks: "Hey, I heard you're both into anime! Have you ever seen yuri? Here's some of my favorites!" ��